The Unexpected
by Crazybeautifullife15
Summary: Reid finally gains some sort of family but at what cost? What trouble are they into? Reid is sent to New York after he discovers he has a sister and she is missing and resided in New York last time anyone saw her. What Reid doesn't know is that the life or the death of his sister is in his hands and the teams. His sister Miranda is the key to this case and is a victim again.


Unexpected

Spencer's pov

Spencer Reid arrived at BAU headquarters early in the morning he couldn't forget the message his dad sent him

you're not alone you still have remaining blood she is wise like you and lives in New York good luck Spencer

_-dad_

So Spencer decided to do some research and he went straight to Garcia's office

"Garcia umm can I check something on the computer please" she looked at him suspiciously "okay my little genius just don't hurt my baby" and she lefted with a wink Spencer let out a sigh of relief she won't be on his case hopefully.

He searched for some Reid's that are female there were a lot in New York but he could narrow it down the relative was younger than him it narrowed down to 368 and she's a female it went down to 289 and he typed with a IQ over 150 it lowered to 98 people in New York with that IQ then under the age of 18. 22 people left he then looked at the people to see any resemblance to him, his father or mother and only found 1.

_Name: Miranda Lilliana Reid- Wilson Age: 14_

_Location: New York, NY Status: __**Missing Child**__ with no guardians with a IQ of 186 and is in college_

_Wanted in social services when only legal guardians were murdered_

_In December 20__th__ 2011._

_Is an __**Endangered Child**__ has been missing since the 26 of December. She is a witness to a double homicide. She has dark brown hair and green\hazel eyes. She is incredibly smart so don't underestimate her she is a master of disguise and will act what she calls "rationally". This child believes she has nothing left to lose and she is very reckless when it comes down to the end._

_Family: _

_Real Father's location is undetermined social services tried contacting him but left Miranda to his only relatives._

_Mother's whereabouts are uncertain but Social Services think she resides in a mental institution._

_Wilson Family was murdered so no other remaining family left that Social Services knows of._

Reid couldn't believe his eyes his sister was missing he's not alone and she needs a care taker and she is smart he looked up more there were paper pieces about her and the last article was about her old guardians his aunt and uncle Marina and Alexander Wilson and the killer escaped jail on December 28th only two days after she was missing he had to find her it's only been one week since her disappearance and maybe she did change her name.

"Reid there's a new case" Garcia sang from behind him when he heard her voice he excited out of everything about miranda"where's it at?" she starts to dance "NEW YORK!" what she doesn't see is Reid's smile he can start his quest sooner than he thought he could he would finally not be alone.

He headed into the conference room and sat down with his coffee "Hello everyone" hotch said as he sat down Garcia was showing the case and hotch spoke.

"The Wilson family found dead in New York except for one Miranda lily Wilson she is missing and is endangered; the family was murder like the Thomson family was tortured, stabbed repeatedly, and all wives raped, and in that family no one survived each had kids Wilsons had three including their adopted niece who survived and had a dose of delatid and she was hospitalized and was released 3 days later on the 23rd of December and was last seen on 26 of December we have to find her and the serial killer who got away and is seeking to hurt her for the information she knows." Everyone was in shock on how a preteen is in the mix of all this chaos.

The killer is Matthew Mitchell a 26 year old who uses charm to lure his victims he's a male Caucasian with schizophrenia no one was aware of his behavior until he unleashes it he responds badly to touch and not many were aware of his mental condition. Excepted for Rebecca her real mother had the disease and the killers mark is besides being tortured, stabbed repeatedly, and all wives raped is a symbol on every person he kills or tortured is a heart shape tattoo found on his victims like Miranda. She is incredibly smart and has an IQ of 186.

She is 14 and has dark brown hair brown eyes. Her full name is Miranda Lilliana Reid-Wilson. She is in Berkeley college and she's gonna attend Caltech next year with a degree on Sociology and Psychology. She was last seen in her ballet class and then she disappeared then two days later the serial killer breaks out of maximum security now she's much endangered after we find her we have to find a care taker for this handful."

Spencer was silent but in the inside was happy she will be attending Caltech his Alma Matter when he was a little older then her then he spoke. "Maybe I could find her who's better at finding a genius….. Than another genius I'll take Morgan with me we'll check the Ballet Institute of Performing Arts"

"Okay and Rossi and I will study the crime scene and JJ and Emily will talk to the police when we land in New York in two hours" said Hotch.

_**In New York**_

Miranda was living by herself using a different name in a high school like a normal kid her age and she bets her classmates in college misses picking on the 1 4 year old genius and now is picking on someone else. Ballet here is better but I rather be myself there has been 2 other killings he's killing faster now with messages for me.

My new name is Lilliana Sophia Brown the FBI are entering the case I'm in I know they are going to find me maybe I should really hide. My mother is gone and my dad lefted when he was chased by the police and lefted me and Social Services took me then my only family died I'm just a kid to the world who's alone. It's time for me to go to ballet class I headed out the door with my things out of the hotel room I have with the money my dad lefted me with is like 4 million and more. I hid the money so no one would steal it.

**In the NYPD office**

Spencer is thinking about his only family that needs his help and his love his dad lefted her by and fled like a coward. Then the chief of police pulled her file it showed a girl with a smile and a book on her lap it was Miranda; then the police Mr. Henry Grant started to talk.

"She's quiet had many scholarships including Julliard then she disappeared as you know. 4 months before her father fled leaving only her she was tortured along with her only family. We had no leads until today on the killings; there were two new families killed the James and the Robinsons all had three kids dead and strangled, tortured before, wives rapped and stabbed to death. The children were drugged with something different then Miranda was inserted with instead was methamphetamine and some very heavy doses. Written in blood on the wall was a message for Miranda." He hands Spencer a picture "Mira say goodbye to your little life I will find you and you will parish at my hand" Hotch speaks up "what about the Robinson house was it the same message?" Mr. Grant nods

"Reid and I will go find the girl and see if the college has any word from her then go to the ballet studio." says Morgan I shooked my head. "There's no class today so just the ballet studio." he nodded and I waved goodbye to hotch and went into the car with Morgan and he says "Reid do you think the killer targeted Miranda's family because of her success?"

I pondered at the thought "The rest of the families were lawyers or starting to publish some books so I guess so I guess either that or it was because the Father in the families was a successful in life and was making tons of money or it could be that in Miranda's case it's because she was getting over a million of dollars worth of scholarships." Morgan laughed "Her preferred name is lily, Reid" he had her file in his hand and shooked his head and laughed again "Her last name was Reid before the adoption just like yours" and starts busting in a fit of hysterics. I thought I was caught at first but then I started laughing and we arrived at the ballet studio with a photo at hand.

There was a girl with light brown hair entering the building she was a small thing and looked familiar. We entered the building behind her the teacher I supposed rushed her in and said "Come in Lillian and prepare for your dance sweetheart." The girl nodded she wasn't over 14 so she was same age as Miranda and she rushed in and took her stance and started dancing she was then in some sort of a trance her feet and hands were steady and she looked so graceful.

Then one of the girls seated stood up and went to the teacher and complained she looked like she was 16 "Why does she have a scholarship already like Lily did and she's only been here for one week! Ms. Garcia?" she looked at us from behind the teachers and panicked and said "Ms. Garcia there's some strange men here."

The teacher looked behind at me and Morgan and said "May I help you?" we nodded and I spoke up "We're from the FBI I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Morgan" The girl Lillian I suppose who was dancing stopped and stared and quickly ran to sit with the other girls and looked down at the dance floor.

"We are here on the disappearance on Miranda Lilliana Reid? She's missing and is endanger and we need to find her as soon as possible do you happen to know her whereabouts Ms. Garcia?" The girl who was talking earlier snorted "She kept to herself and rarely talked with us and was a nerd in the studio who was so spoiled. All those stupid scholarships all for her now all for Lillian just you watch Miranda is going to come back and win like always enjoy the spotlight for now Lilliana I say good riddance." Ms. Garcia pulled her away by yanking on her arm and saying "Lizbeth don't be jealous she will return hopefully and will be alright safe and sound."The young Latina teacher was sounding like she was trying to convince herself instead of the class.

In the corner of my eye I saw Lilliana look guilty and Morgan saw also "So you haven't heard from her since December 26th?" Ms. Garcia looked sad and shooked her head and then turned around to the girls and said "Girls call your parents because practice is over we will be longer tomorrow" The girls groaned but took out their phones and called their parents. When all of their parents came we were going to talk with the girl.

Lillian walked to the teacher and said "Can I stay and practice a little bit I'll close down the studio Ms. Garcia?" Mrs. Garcia nodded and waved goodbye to us leaving us with a girl who was dancing in the middle of the studio Morgan looked at me and said "You thinking what I'm thinking pretty boy?" I nodded and made my way over to the girl. I towered over the dancing girl and she bumped me and fell to the floor I grabbed her arm and picked her up off her feet she stared at me and said "Thank you Dr. Reid I'm not usually clumsy." Morgan looked at her then started questioning her "Have you seen this girl?" he pulled out the picture of Miranda her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. I knew she was lying. "It's not good to lie to authorities Lilliana we can help you" said Reid.

Morgan was calling Garcia on information about Lillian Brown because obviously this girl was holding back information and put it on speaker. "Looks like this girl wasn't alive until a week ago and she has the same IQ as the endangered girl Miranda. She goes to the same dance studio and is the same age also I'm looking at a picture of both and the girl you have is basically a replica of her. Only if you change her hair to be a little darker and the hair length a little longer….. She'll look like…..Miranda! She's been hiding right under everyone's noses if Reid didn't know then I'm smarter than a genius!" Garcia gushed.

By then the girl started running towards the door with her ballet bag. She was aware that we know who she is and two FBI agents behind her Morgan grabbed her arm and looks at her "Miranda lily Reid I know it's you we are here for you to protect you don't worry." Miranda started to cry "Everyone abandons me my brother didn't even wanted a chance with me my dad told me. My dad disappeared and my mom was taken away to a mental hospital by my brother after I was secretly born and she forgot about me. My dad is a criminal and my aunt, uncle, and cousins are dead and I'm next. Being me I so lonely and being a genius makes it suck even more no one knows how it feels." I cringed it was sad I didn't know it affected her so badly I felt sorry Morgan said "Don't worry we will find your brother don't worry" she nodded shakily.

Spencer took his little ballerina's hand and led her to the car when Morgan laughed because the car was kind of too big for her to reach the back seats. He lifted her with no ease into the car then my phone started to ring I picked it up and answered "Hello?" on the other line was heavy breathing then a low voice that now was speaking that made me shiver.

"I see her she looks pretty even light brown hair Dr. Reid she looks just like you. You know that I want her and I'm going to get her just you wait; you love her Doctor Reid don't you? She's your dear sister you will always want to protect her but not from me though. I know you; you're just going to hurt her. You lefted her to fend for herself you did to her she lost her adoptive family just of because of her blood related sibling just because of who you are. She's been alone for years; yes with her dad but now she has no one so I'm going to end her pain by death. The poor girl so small and such a fragile thing good luck saving her from me I'll wait for her." Said the unsub.

The line went dead and Morgan closed the car door where my little sister laid asleep Morgan looked at my horrified expression I spoke quickly. "It was the unsub he wants her he has something over me. Which is the girl I know is shouldn't have kept it to myself but Miranda is my sister I'm her only blood relative lefted to care for her and he's going to kill her."I looked at the car window and said "she looked like me I couldn't believe no one noticed. I wasn't there for her I was wiped from the computer database so no record of me in her file" there was silence for a while all of the sudden Morgan broke the silence "That's a problem she looks like you doesn't she? And she's a genius just like you; you must be proud pretty boy."I smiled a bit "I am let's call hotch we need to tell him we found her and tell him our relationship he's going to be mad I withhold valuable information" he nodded.

We got in the car and we drove to the police station when we arrived we got out and was heading for the door. Then Morgan stopped and laughed "We forgot a little thing in the car Reid." then he said "How can we forget a 14 year old girl in the car asleep?" I opened then closed my mouth and went back to the car and opened the back seat door in the sleeping form of my sister laided a note on a rough yellow piece of paper that had blood I then took my time because I had to process the evidence still it said.

I will have her yet. She's such a pretty thing I'm getting closer Doctor Reid.

-your "unsub"

Morgan was right behind me reading over my shoulder there was a drop of blood on Miranda's ballet shoes Morgan shooked her a bit and she woke up "Wake up princess we are here at the station" she looked tired but I guess a 30 minute drive could do that to you and a sadistic killer chasing after you and well of course college. She looked at me and then jumped out the car and we went into the police station with her in tow. Hotch was there when we arrived "Any news on the girl?" we nodded "Better yet we have her she's been in disguise as Lillian Sophie Brown we found out by background check from Garcia she's safe and she always will be" Miranda stepped out from behind me and Morgan and waved Hotch and Emily took the girls hand and went to Mr. Grant.

Hotch went to me and Morgan "We now have to put her under our protection JJ will look for a guardian and we'll look for the killer" Morgan sighed "Guardian is not a problem Hotch. But the killer is he just contacted Reid saying he knows we're on him and he's knows how to reach her." Hotch looked at me then towards where Emily and Miranda were located at. "Explain" he said "I guess he's a law enforcer or a police officer working on the case or he could be a reporter who is studying the case. Whoever he is got into the car without us knowing where he left this bit of evidence. So he has to have some kind of background as a political official or government. " I handed hotch the piece of evidence Hotch nods his head "But it's someone with power someone who knows the families but whom they could trust and befriend and invite him inside their home." hotch included "Who's the guardian you found for her?"

"Get Garcia to check on anybody who fits the profile in their late 20s who just arrived to New York in the last month. Also I need to talk with the girl she the only connection we have to the killer. " Morgan smiled "The guardian that's not hard, Reid is her brother so he'll be her guardian." Rossi who walked passed them just now laughed. "No that's not true Reid has no family besides his mom and dad that couldn't even be possible." Hotch and Rossi walked away to Miranda me and Morgan behind them.

"Hello Miranda" she looked at me then at them and said without hesitation. "There are two killers. One in their 20s and one in their late 30s both following your agents and placed a tracking device on him." she pointed at me "He's not safe he's now a part of their plan and is interfering in their way of me…. you all are." Her green eyes were impossible to look away "Wherever he's at they know I'm there also. They are close to the case you're working on here they know all of you." Then what she said next shocked us all "I saw your profiles when I was held hostage they planed the murders of the future families to be killed and yours if you continue this search." I had so many thoughts in my head I couldn't believe she wanted to leave her be endangered with killers around that wants her. "You never stood a chance they are ahead of you by much but I only know what they are going to do next so just give me to them to save the lives of all of you and the families this will soon be over."

She walked to the window and I went beside her she then said "Your life is endangered all the time and yet you act like it isn't a big thing doctor." She stared at me she then said "What is to happen to me is that I'm just a piece in their game along with your friends ….we always were" she talked like she knows what's going to happen like she isn't going to make it so I looked at her. "Miranda your safe here we're on the case but just know that I'm here for you." she looked at me confused."I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before; I'm sorry I took mom away you deserved love I'm sorry" she looked at me with disbelief and anger and walked away into Emily's arms.

I tell someone I'm related to them and they hate me maybe because I lefted her because I left a kid alone with our father and I severely scared her mental health. Emily walked over to me "I'm sorry Reid she's been through hard things in her life without her mom, and your dad leaving and the abusement from her uncle. "All she wanted was someone to love her and save her from her family, your family and the killing of her family and the torture they put on her." She sighed "Reid while you took down criminals… she was dying on the inside and out and only wanted someone to be with her to tell her everything was alright when he abused her." I was on the brink of tears "I thought she was I good hands my dad said so I didn't know she was being abused I didn't know I had anymore family I thought I was alone like her" she shook her head "you had us she really had no one Spencer" she walked away

Hotch called a meeting and Garcia was on the other line talking to us "Talk to me captain; oh captain" Miranda walked into the room and snuggled into JJ's open arms "Garcia do a check on Miranda lily Reid" Miranda looked away from us and put her face into jj's shoulders "okay hmmm at the age of 7 graduated middle school age of 10 graduated high school and graduated Julliard at the age of 12. She had 30 scholarships then and now studies at Berkley to earn her PH degree on engineering and chemistry until May and will be attending Caltech in the next year smart girl." I had to say that was more impressive then what I did. "Her safety school is Yale and will be attending when she is 17 and will be studying more into criminology, sociology, and mathematics to earn her BA. She is going earn her doctors degree soon by the age of 19." Hotch shooked his head and laughed "A perfect mirror of her brother no doubt. "Garcia look deeper criminal record and etcetera to see if she was involved in anything listed as a victim." There was a dead silence I the phone "No record only says that she is exceptional in everything she put her mind to."

"Wait it says she has been in the hospital for being abused last year … wait our little genius has a sister?" Morgan laughs at that well the last part anyways. "Anyways she had several broken ribs a broken arm and multiple bruising and not to mention slight internal bleeding. She was in a coma for 2 weeks on life support. Her uncle wasn't charged with anything which gets me so…. Is she there?" we look around and saw she was still in JJ's embrace. "Yes" I answer. She replies "That makes me so angry then I have to keep it PG for the baby genius anyways back to the information." We all heard Miranda and Morgan laugh. "When her scholarship from Julliard ended and she went into Broadway for some months before that her dad was charged with a homicide of a girl named Milly Comeco she should be 14 now and our girl Miranda was found hiding under a table only 5 at the time father was never accused and charges were dropped." "That's when later we had a run in with him. Miranda was hidden from us pretty well I assume her work of course the little genius until this year and we recovered her files."

She had a rough life it began when a certain genius shipped their mother to a mental hospital leaving a 1 year old without a mom." Hotch looked at Miranda and looked at me "Anything on milly comeco?" the worst of her life is over with good I thought. "Yes Miranda's dad and Milly's dad worked together and the girls use to hang out, but the case is still undetermined and the family was killed." Miranda looked up "It's the same killer who killed my adopted family I saw them. They told me to hide in a cupboard milly also but she went out when she heard screaming and they inserted methamphetamine into her system and tied her up. They strangled her and drugged her brother Toby." Hotch looked at her surprised but this is my blood relative so he understood.

"Garcia?" he spoke he was going to ask about the boy Toby. "Already on it Hotch; Toby Jonathon Comeco who survived and now is dead as of a week ago." Hotch looked frustrated "but get this a local paper has this as the headline **The Killer Back and Tracking His Survivors?**" there were other survivors? I didn't know what to say being revictimised was rare for these serial killers. "There were other survivors? look them up quickly I think we have a new profile" Miranda was shaking on jj's lap "Two lefted Bailey Spencer Shade and Miranda both 14 in fact all of them were 14 or 16 the third one was Sophie Kara Jackson and from there all where in order of boy\girl pattern but they did two for the comeco killing technically but they had a chance again to kill Miranda but they didn't that's twice." Said Garcia. Miranda spoke up and said "I was too late to help anyone they saw me and told me they would get me later. I guess they mean in the future which is now I could have helped milly but I didn't know. I only knew Toby was alive for a reason they said a leftover victim for fun later on."

"Okay call a meeting JJ we have a profile to give" said Hotch.

**I don't know if I want to continue or not.**


End file.
